De cabeza a tus pies
by Princesita Paau
Summary: Cortita historia de amor entre Edward y Bella. Veras como se dan cuenta de que uno le pertenece al otro de la manera mas dulce que uno pueda imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mia.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Ahora mismo me dirigí a mi habitación, de seguro que Alice y Rosalie ya se encontraban allí, esperándome para interrogarme sobre mi día.  
Llegue allí y efectivamente, ambas estaban esperándome, sentadas en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, y con su mano sobre sus rodillas tambaleando los dedos.

-¿Y bien? – la pequeña Alice Cullen me pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa? – me hice la desentendida.

-Lo sabes muy bien, Bella – Rosalie dijo - ¿Qué sucedió con Jacob? – dijo con desprecio.

Ambas no se llevaban nada bien con Él.

Jacob era un chico, el cual se había convertido en mi acosador personal. Siempre me acompañaba a clases y se sentaba conmigo en algunos almuerzos.

Lo conocía desde hace principio del año escolar, y el llevaba un pequeño "enamoramiento" conmigo.

Ésta vez, me había invitado al cine.

Yo le había aclarado los tantos. Lo consideraba un amigo, solo eso. Porque mi corazón no le permitía a mas.

-Le dije que si a la salida del cine, necesito despejarme.

-¿Qué sucederá con Edward? – me pregunto Alice.

Edward Cullen. Capitán del equipo de basket, el chico más popular del campus. Rompecorazones de la universidad, hermano de Alice… Y mi mejor amigo.

Lo conocía desde que había entrado a esta universidad, prácticamente cuatro años atrás.

Al principio no me había caído nada bien por su actitud, su estilo de mujeriego y seductor. Y al ser nulos los resultados a sus encantos, termine siendo la primera persona que rechace a su persona. Eso fue un duro golpe a su ego, así que me termino mostrando verdaderamente como era Él como persona y terminamos siendo amigos. Mejores amigos, en realidad.

Pero resulto ser un mejor amigo muy celoso. Siempre me trataba posesivamente ante toda presencia masculina. (Excepto de Jasper y Emmett). Se ponía en plan de hermano sobre protector, por no decir que se parecía a mi padre.

En mis citas (mis escasas citas) siempre me esperaba en la puerta de mi habitación y me pedía que le contara con lujo de detalle absolutamente todo, y aunque me daba algo de vergüenza, siempre accedía. Podía confiar plenamente en Él. Y jamás podía negarle algo.

En tan poco tiempo se convirtió el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

-No pasara nada con él, no es mi padre – repuse

-Tal vez no, pero sabes como se pone cada vez que sales con un chico – dijo la duende

-Es cierto. – Repuso Rose. – ¿Recuerdas tu ultima cita? ¿Cuándo saliste con Mike? Yo creo que deberías pensarlo más.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

_**Flash back**_

Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

-Cielo ¿Estas en casa? – le pregunte tras tocar su puerta.

Siempre nos dirigíamos entre nosotros con esos nombres de cariño, a veces muy empalagosos.

Edward me abrió la puerta, medio adormilado.

Vestía una camiseta blanca que se le pegaba al pecho y unos pantalones de franela. Su pijama.

-Hola dulzura – me saludo con su característica voz aterciopelada.

Tenía todo su pelo alborotado, mientras, se le escapaba un pequeño bostezo.  
Yo reí, y el me regalo su sonrisa torcida, mi sonrisa favorita.

Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me adentre en su cuarto.

Me senté en su cama y observe como él lentamente cerraba la puerta y caminaba hasta mí. Se sentó a mi lado, y me tomo mi mano derecha para colocarla entre las suyas.

-¿A que se debe esta agradable visita? ¿Viniste porque me extrañaste? – me pregunto en un tono juguetón.

-No! Vine a decirte una noticia! – le respondí con alegría

-¿A si? ¿Cuál?

-Mike Newton me invito a salir mañana por la noche! ¿No es genial? – le dije

El se quedo en un estado de shock. Miraba a la nada con los ojos ligeramente oscurecidos.

Al cabo de unos minutos seguía igual.

-¿Edward? – le pregunte con cautela - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Le palmee un poco el hombro, y reacciono. Me miro fijamente.

-¿Con el permiso de quien sales con ese… cara de niño bonito? – me dijo con un tono algo demandante.

-¿Perdona? – le dije confundida. ¿Permiso? ¿Para salir a una cita?

-Lo que escuchaste, quien te dijo que podrías salir con Newton, le partiré la cara cuando lo vea. – dijo enojado.

No lo entendía. Pensé que se pondría feliz que al fin la antisocial de mi saldría en una cita

Se levanto enojado y se dirigía a la puerta, seguramente a matarlo.

Inmediatamente me levante y lo tome por el brazo, aunque por supuesto casi me lleva arrastrando por el camino si no fuera porque me veía tan lamentable en esa posición.

-Déjame ir a matar a ese pendejo. – me dijo con voz contenida.

-¿Qué te sucede, Edward? Pensé que te pondrías feliz de que tuviera una salida – le dije

-¿Feliz? ¿Feliz de que salgas con la Barbie del campus? Obviamente que no estoy feliz – se soltó de mi mísero agarre y camino de vuelta hacia la puerta

-¿Por qué? Eres mi mejor amigo! Se supone que te pondrías alegre por este tipo de cosas.

El se quedo estático con la mano en el picaporte. Pasaron solo segundos, hasta que el habló.

-Entonces creo que no podría jamás ser tu amigo. – me respondió.

Yo solté un sonoro jadeo. No podía creer sus palabras, llevábamos bastante tiempo como amigos, y romper nuestra relación ¿Por esto?

-Como tu quieras – le respondí furiosa.

Me levante a zancadas de su cama y me dirigí a la puerta. La abrí con brusquedad y me fui corriendo hacia mi cuarto con un nudo en la garganta.

Llore prácticamente toda la noche hasta quedar inconsciente. Por suerte Alice y Rosalie no me preguntaron nada, aparentemente Jasper les había contado lo que había pasado y les aconsejaron que lo mejor era dejarme sola.

Abrí como pude mis ojos, aunque me costo por lo hinchados que se encontraban. Fije mi vista en mi reloj y vi que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Por suerte hoy no había clases ya que era sábado.

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza. Me levante despacio y me dirigí a la cocina. Busque alguna pastilla para el dolor y me la tome.

Me iba a mi habitación, pero en ese momento sonó la puerta. Las chicas se encontraban durmiendo, era imposible que alguna se haya quedado afuera, y mas a estas horas.

Con cautela me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, casi con miedo.

Pero al abrirla, un cuerpo grande se me abalanzo y unos conocidos brazos me tomaron por la cintura. Edward pego mi cabeza a su pecho y respiraba el aroma de mi cabello.

Nos adentramos a la habitación y nos sentamos en el gran sillón.

Por varios largos minutos nos encontramos abrazados allí sin hablar, solo se escuchaban mis pequeños sollozos y los latidos de nuestros corazones.

Poco a poco me separo de su cuerpo y me miro a la cara con la poca luz que provenía de la cocina.

-Perdóname Bella, lo siento tanto. No quise decir esas cosas que dije. – me dijo arrepentido.

Yo le acaricie la cara. Parecía estar sufriendo, al igual que yo.

-Dime porque lo hiciste entonces – le dije suavemente.

El pareció dudar unos momentos.

-Yo… - se quedo sin habla. Yo espere pacientemente. – Yo estaba celoso, ¿Si? Lo dije.

-¿Tú? ¿Celoso de Mike, cara de niño bonito, Barbie? – le pregunte desconcertada. El solo asintió.

-Tengo miedo de perderte. – me dijo en su suave voz.

En ese instante mi corazón se paralizo por unos segundos. Entendía su miedo, yo tampoco quería perderlo.

-Jamás lo harás – le respondí con suavidad.

Estuvimos así toda la noche, abrazados, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

_**Fin Flash back**_

Volví al presente y mire a mis amigas.

-Voy a contarle a Edward.

* * *

Holaa! Como estaan mis lectoras?

Y estoy viva también, para aquellos quienes preguntan. La cosa es que, se que no he actualizado para nada este año, pero es porque mi inspiración se fue y no volvió jamás. Y los problemas personales de cada día, y la escuela y las tareas también suman negativamente.

Bueno! Volviendo al tema, esta pequeña historia es una creación de momento, hasta ahora estoy escribiendo fluidamente, espero que sigamos así para poder terminar con mis historias a medio camino no?

Les cuento, es una historia cortitisima de, no lo se quiza cinco capitulos, depende, todavía no la termine de redactar… Ahh, casi me olvido, también me ayudo mucho a la hora de crear la canción Head Over Feet de Alanis Morissette es una canción hermosísima, y si la escuchan y leen la letra, supongo que ya entenderán de que va la historia :D

Díganme que les pareció… ¡Es bueno? ¿Entretenido? ¡Romántico? Muy Malo? Apesta? O Les agrado?

Let me Know! Please, me encantaria saber sus opiniones!

Graacias por leer :)

Princesita Paau!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mia.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Estaba en mi habitacion, recostado en mi cama pensando, como siempre, sobre la chica de mis sueños.

Bella Swan.

La chica más bonita a mis ojos, la mejor amiga de Alice… y también la mía.

La conozco desde que se mudo a esta Universidad, siempre me andaba con la fachada del niño rompecorazones del lugar, pero era solo una mascara. Cuando la conoci, mi corazón se paralizo en un instante.

Su belleza, su cabello caoba cayendo en cascada con su reflejo al sol, su cuerpo que tenia las curvas necesarias, en los lugares necesarios, su torpeza incluida y su carita de angel.

Ella era mi angel personal.

Intente acercarme a ella como con todas mis conquistas, pero sabia que ella no era como las demas, de alguna manera lo intuia. Siempre me rechazaba gentilmente, diciendo que no queria pertenecer al grupo de chicas que habia tenido su experiencia conmigo.

Yo como terco que era, segui insistiendo, pero ella era mas terca todavia. Me nego todas las salidas, las proposiciones, las insinuaciones, todo.

Hasta que me rendi, y cuando ella lo noto, comenzo a hablarme, alegando que podriamos llegar a ser amigos.

Y yo tome ese puesto, sin saber que con el tiempo me convertiria en su mejor amigo.

Se me hacia cada vez mas dificil, a medida de que el tiempo pasaba. El tenerla tan cerca y sin poder abrazarla como queria, el no poder regalarle flores, sin besarla con pasion, no llevarla a una cita, no poder demostrarle cuanto la amaba y tantas cosas que solo dos amantes lo hacian.

La amaba con locura, y llevarlo adentro sin poder expresarlo me mataba lentamente.

Lo que tambien me destruia por dentro era observar como los hombres se le acercaban a ella sin ningun pudor y la invitaban a salir. Ella, con toda su gentileza, declinaba la oferta, alegando tener cosas que hacer.

Por dentro me ponia feliz, pero sabia que esa felicidad no iba a durar tanto.

_**FlashBback**_

Llego el dia en que ella habia aceptado salir con alguien, con Mike Newton. Ese dia senti que me moria. Ella estaba tan feliz, y me pedia que me pusiera alegre por ella.

Aquel sentimiento, salio a flote. Celos.

Me enoje muchisimo. Tenia ganas de partirle la cara en dos a ese niño mimado, para enseñarle que no le convenia intentar ligar con mi Bella.

Me enoje tanto que algo de mi rabia fue dirigida sin querer a mi angel. Y la hice llorar.

Aquello habia sido el peor sentimiento que pude sentir en la vida. Angustia por hacerle sentir mal, sentia su dolor, y me mataba el simple hecho de haberle causado eso.

Pero me pedia algo que no sabia con exactitud si podria manejar. Jamas podria sentirme feliz porque alguien invitara a mi amor, alguien que no era yo.

Pero desde que ella se habia ido de mi habitacion, estuve toda la tarde reflexionando sobre todo y llegue a la conclusion que era lo mejor para todos.

Me alegraria y me pondria feliz solo si ella lo estaba.

Asi que rapidamente me dirigi a su habitación, sin importar que tan tarde en la madrugada fuera, solo queria pedirle perdon, de rodillas si fuera necesario, con tan solo conseguir una sonrisa suya para poder seguir adelante.

Toque su puerta, y rapidamente me abrio Bella.

Sin pensarlo me abrace a ella como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Porque practicamente si dependia de ella.

Pensando que me rechazaria, la abrace mas fuerte, pero ella siempre me sorprendia, me abrazo con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacia. Nos adentramos a su sala y nos sentamos en el sofa, en la misma posicion.

Sus pequeños sollozos hacian que su cuerpo convulsionara un poco, asi que la segui abrazando hasta que se calmo.

Me separe un poco y mire su cara con la poca luz que habia.

-Perdoname Bella, lo siento tanto. No quise decir esas cosas que dije. – le dije totalmente arrepentido.

Ella levanto la mano y me acaricio suavemente la cara. Hice lo posible para que en mi, no se notara cuanto estaba disfrutando su caricia. Su cara era de algo de desconcierto y confusion.

-Dime porque lo hiciste entonces – me pregunto con su suave voz.

Me quede algo mudo. No sabia con exactitud que decirle

-Yo… - pense unos minutos mientras la miraba. – Yo estaba celoso, ¿Si? Lo dije. – Era verdad.

-¿Tú? ¿Celoso de Mike, cara de niño bonito, Barbie? – me pregunte desconcertada. Parecia querer reirse. Yo solo me limite a asentir.

-Tengo miedo de perderte. – le dije despacio.

Se quedo unos minutos sin decir nada, solo mirandome. Intente transmitirle con la mirada lo importante que era ella para mi.

-Jamás lo haras – me respondio con suavidad.

Entonces la abrace de nuevo, con su cabeza en mi pecho, sintiendome extraño en mi interior por esas palabras, que aunque para ella significara algo diferente a lo que yo sentia, para mi era algo magico.

Estuvimos asi toda la noche, abrazados, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Volviendo a la realidad, unos golpes en mi puerta me hicieron poner alerta. Como Emmett y Jasper no se entontraban, tendria que ir a abrir yo.

Deseando que fuera mi Bella, abri con todo el entusiasmo del mundo… solo para ver a mi pequeña hermana.

-Hola hermanito, ¡Yo tambien me alegro de verte! – dijo felizmente agitando sus pequeños bracitos.

Me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo fuerte, de esos que ella suele darme, porque sentia que con el tema de Bella, ya no tenia en cuenta a Alice tanto como lo hacia antes.

Ella me devolvio el abrazo gustosamente, para luego de separarnos, y entrar a mi habitacion como si fuera la dueña.

Cerre la puerta y me dirigi a ella, que estaba sentada en mi cama, mirando hacia la nada.

-¿A que se debe tu visita? Jazz no esta aquí – le dije burlon. Ella fruncio el ceño y yo sonrei mas.

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi hermano favorito? – me pregunto

-¿Qué hay de Emmett? – le pregunte.

-¡El tambien es mi favorito! – respondio alegremente. Yo solo rei sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Alice nunca cambiaria, ella siempre era alegre y muy buena hermana.

Luego de soltar una pequeña sonrisa, ella se puso seria.

-¿Qué sucede, Alice? – Le pregunte en un tono que daba a entender que ahora me tocaba comportar como su hermano mayor.

Ella palmeo a su lado, en la cama. Inmediatamente me sente a su lado.

-Edward, no se cuantas veces te lo he repetido, pero esta vez es la mas seria de las veces que te lo pedire. Tienes que decirle a Bella lo que sientes. – me dijo

Yo sonrei tristemente y mire hacia la nada.

Me moria por decirle a Bella mis sentimientos, pero simplemente no podia. Ese miedo a no ser correspondido y de arruinar nuestra amistad siempre estaba presente.

Al ser su amigo, por lo menos podia permanecer cerca de ella, y aunque quiza no fuera suficiente para aliviar mi corazon, por el momento era lo adecuado.

-No tengo idea cuantas veces me lo has pedido, Alice. Pero se que mi respuesta sera la misma. No puedo, sabes que no puedo, pequeña.

-Pero Edward, tienes que hacerlo, de lo contrario la perderas – me dijo.

-La perdere si le digo lo que siento. – le respondi.

-Pero, Edward… - comenzo, pero no le deje terminar, le puse una mano en su boca.

-No Alice, simplemente no puedo. – esa fue mi ultima palabra.

Ella me miro tristemente, puso sus bracitos en mi cuello y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Yo se lo devolvi, ese gesto de amor que ella tenia por mi, estaba preocupada.

Nos quedamos asi un tiempo, hasta que la alarma de su telefono sono, avisando que debia ir a su clase de gimnasia.

-Debo irme hermanito. Y se que eres cabezadura pero por favor, piensa en lo que te dije – y con eso se fue.

Al irse, volvi a mi posicion inicial. Me quede acostado, pensando de nuevo.

* * *

Holaa! Como van?

Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo de esta corta historia de amor! Reaalmente Me encanto escribir el Edward enamorado (L)

Bueeno diganme que es lo que piensan, si? Porfa!

Mil gracias por leer :)

Princesita Paau!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenecea Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.

* * *

_**Bella POV **_

_Volví al presente y mire a mis _amigas_._

_-Voy a contarle a Edward_.

Me dirigí inmediatamente a la habitación de mi amigo, especulando sobre como le diría sobre mi citacon Jake. Realmente tenia algo de miedo por su reacción, porque si sucedía lo mismo que la vez pasada, nada me garantizaba que iba a poder solucionarlo.

Toque la puerta despacio y un Edward adormilado me abrió la puerta. Vestía su pijama, salvo que esta vez tenía una camiseta gris.

Una sensación de deja vu me invadió al instante. Pero por mi salud mental me obligue a desecharla.

-¡Hola! Parece que interrumpo... – le dije bromeando. El sonrió.

-Hola mi dulzura, y no te preocupes por interrumpir. Por ti, puedo interrumpir una cita con la reina, sin dudarlo. – me dijo. Yo solo largue una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y porque razón tendrías una cita con la reina? – le pregunte sonriendo por lo gracioso de la situación.

-Por ser yo, obviamente – me respondió con una voz altanera. Mientras entraba a su habitación me iba riendo de sus ocurrencias.

El se quedo en la puerta, con la cabeza inclinada, y mirándome fijamente.

-¿No te olvidas de algo? – me pregunto picaronamente.

Pensé, ¿Qué me olvide? Lo observe dubitativa, y el solo inclino mas la cabeza. Y ahí me di cuenta.

-¡Oh! ¡Que boba!, Lo siento Edward, estoy distraída. – le dije.

Saltando "tiernamente" me acerque a el, puse mis manos sobre su cuello y le plante muchos besitos en su mejilla izquierda. Hasta que uno se me fue y se lo plante muy cerca de la comisura de su boca.

Me detuve inmediatamente.

Me aleje lentamente, y observe su cara de desconcierto. Y yo también estaba algo confundida. Notaba como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en las mejillas.  
Los labios me quemaban ligeramente, no entendía esa nueva sensación.

Pensé algo… pero rápidamente deseche esa estúpida idea de mi cabeza y me fui a sentar a su cama con la cabeza gacha. Espere a que el cerrara la puerta y se sentara a mi lado. Esta vez no tomo mis manos, solo nuestros hombros se rozaban.

Se aclaro la garganta, y yo subí mi mirada a sus ojos. Note como sus mejillas se ponían a penitas rosadas.

-¿A que se debe tu visita? – Me pregunto con voz algo ronca - ¿Me extrañaste? – me pregunto ahora con su autentica sonrisa.

Yo también le sonreí ligeramente, y me prepara de manera mental, a ver como manejaba esta situación.

-Siempre - le dije respondiendo a su segunda pregunta. – Pero esa no es la razón por la que vine.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha, y con más entusiasmo.

-¿Entonces que sucede? – me dijo suavemente, ahora si, tomando mi mano para depositarla entre las suyas.

-Sucede que… - sin saber como seguir- Primero promete que no te enojaras. – le dije.

El, algo confundido, asintió.

-Bueno… - suspire- … Jake me ha invitado a salir al cine esta noche, y le dije que si iría – le solté todo un poco rápido.

La reacción de Edward, era la misma que había tenido un tiempo atrás. Se había quedado mudo, en shock. La mano que sostenía la mía, la que estaba haciendo caricias a mi mano, se había quedado totalmente quieta. Y no había respuesta de Edward. Yo seguía sin saber que hacer, si despertarlo de su "ensueño", o dejarlo así.

Pero... poco a poco, a medida que pasaban los segundos, Edward recupero un poco el color y hablo calmadamente.

-Jacob Black, ¿tu amigo? – me pregunto. Yo asentí, sin saber de que iba la pregunta.

-¿El Jacob que esta enamorado de ti desde algún tiempo y que siempre te pide salir, aunque tu te niegas? – me volvió a preguntar. Yo solo asentí.

-¿Qué ha cambiado ahora? – pregunto. Pero… yo no lo sabía.

-¿Te… gusta? – me pregunto algo temeroso. Me quede en silencio.

Se puso tenso.

-¡Responde! – demando.

¿Me gustaba Jacob?

-Yo… no lo se. – le respondí. Realmente no lo sabia, porque Jake era un gran chico, pero por alguna razón no podía verlo como algo mas que como mi amigo.

El de inmediato soltó mi mano, y se fue caminando por toda la habitación. De vez en cuando jalaba su cabello. Se fue y camino hasta la ventana de su habitación, el cual se podía ver el campus entero desde allí.

De verdad no entendía la reacción deEdward. ¿Quería que me quedara sola de por vida? Jamás aceptaría a Jacob. O algún otro chico. Se que como "hermano mayor postizo" su deber es cuidarme, pero no podía encerrarme en una torre con un dragón custodiando la entrada para que nadie pudiese salir ni mucho menos entrar.

Luego de muchos minutos de incomodo silencio, se sentó en la cama a una distancia prudente de mi.

-No vayas – me pidió con su voz suplicante.

¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me pides eso? – le pregunte con confusión.

-Por favor, Bella, no vayas a la cita – repitió. En su cara se veía claramente su rostro de dolor y desesperación.

-Dime por qué – le pedí. Estaba realmente muy confundida. Ya no sabia que pensar.

Suspiro – No puedo, Bella. Pero te lo estoy pidiendo, es más, suplicando que no vayas – me rogó.

-Edward, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no puedo hacer esto a menos que me des una valida razón, no puedo entender porque haces esto – le dije, alterándome un poco.

Su cara se descompuso ligeramente, y luego, se sumió otra vez en su burbuja mental, en donde ahora mismo me encantaría meterme.

¿Qué estaría pensando? Nunca podría saberlo, porque al parecer no confiaba lo suficiente en mí para contarme lo que le sucedía.

Algo decepcionada, me levante de la cama y me acerque lentamente a El. Puse una mano en su mejilla, y me picaba ligeramente. Le obligue a que me mire a los ojos.

-Cuando puedas confiar en mí, para contarme lo que te pasa, estoy en mi habitación. No importa la hora.

Separe mi mano y me marche de su habitación, para irme a la mía, hecha un mar de lagrimas.

_**Edward POV**_

Realmente mi cabeza era un lio en este momento. No podía pensar.

Cuando Bella poso sus labios sobre la comisura de los míos, creí que moriría de combustión espontánea. La forma adorable en la que ella había venido saltando hacia mí con sus cabellos moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos, y cuando llego a mí, sus calidas manos tomándome del cuello y plantándome besitos en la mejilla de la manera mas dulce que alguna vez pude imaginar, me hizo pensar en lo maravillosa que era esa mujer.

Y cuando me contó lo de Jacob Black, simplemente no podía creerlo. Luego de un año de tanto pedirle citas, y Bella rechazándolo, pensé que se daría por vencido. Pero me equivoqué.

Jacob además de estar detrás de ella, había conseguido hacerse su amigo, y había algo que era lo que mas me temía. Que sucedió.

Bella había accedido a salir con el. ¿Qué sucedería si todo sale perfecto en la cita y elladecide que seria conveniente salir otra vez? ¿Qué sucedería si la besa? ¿Si se hacen… novios?

NO. Con solo pensar aquello me repugnaba, pero sobre todo, hacia que mi maltratado corazón, se quebrara un poquito más.

Pero luego pensé en lo que Alice me dijo por la mañana. Ella me había advertido, pero yo ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de hacerlo.

¿Se acabaría nuestra amistad si se lo decía? ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo esto? Obviamente quizás no tenía ninguna idea de mis sentimientos, porque seguía estando cerca de mí por alguna razón.

Realmente tenía muchísimo miedo.

Pero luego recordé. La cita de Bella era hoy a la noche. Mire mi reloj y eran las… 7:30!  
nada me salía bien! Debía impedir esa cita de momento.

Rápidamente me levante de la cama, y me dirigí hacia su habitación, olvidando por completo que todavía estaba vestido con mi pijama. Realmente no me importo demasiado.

Llegue por fin, hasta su puerta y toque repetidas veces, hasta que Alice me abrió.

-¿Dónde esta Bella? – le dije alterado.

Ella me sonrió ligeramente.

-Esta en su cuarto, pasa. Tienes poco tiempo, el chucho pasara a buscarla dentro de poco. - Yo asentí.

Entre a su cuarto, y allí estaba ella, en todo su esplendor. Vestía unos jeans ajustados y una blusa color verde, con unos zapatos de tacón bajos. Estaba hermosa.

-Hola – le dije.

Ella se dio vuelta rápidamente, y me miro. No dijo nada, solo me miraba.

-¿Decidiste que puedes confiar en mi? – me pregunto.

-Yo confio en ti, Bella - le respondi sinceramente.

-¿Entonces?

No había pensado en eso. Yo solo quería evitar la cita, sin pensar que le diría al llegar aquí.

-Ehm – tartamudee

Ella se vio ligeramente sorprendida de que no le diera respuesta.

-Bella, Jacob esta aquí – dijo Rosalie desde la entrada.

Bella se levanto del sofá, tomo su cartera y decidida a pasar, camino a mi lado. Pero yo le agarre el brazo.

-Por favor Bella, no vayas – le suplique una vez mas.

-La última vez que te lo digo, entonces. Dame una razón real por la cual no debería ir a esta cita – me dijo con voz demandante.

Me quede en silencio. No le podía decir ahora mismo. No podía, era cobarde. Necesitaba mas tiempo.

-Adiós, Edward. – dijo, se soltó de mi agarre y siguió su camino.

No quedaba otra opción.

Se estaba acercando más y más a la puerta del salón cuando le hable…

-No puedes ir... porque yo estoy enamorado de ti. – le dije con voz quebrada.

Aquello era mi fin.

* * *

:O no me mateen!

Holaa! Como van?

Realmente AME este capitulo, podrán ver el porque. Amo al Edward que se entrega al amor, es demasiado romántico (L)

Mil gracias por leer

Princesita Paau!


End file.
